The present invention relates to a transfer register that is located in an instrument panel of a vehicle such as an automobile, a vessel or an airplane and is connected to an air conditioner the vehicle.
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 3-87155 discloses a transfer register 100, which is illustrated in FIG. 10. The transfer register 100 includes a duct 101. Horizontal front deflector plates 102 are pivotally supported in the duct 101. The front deflector plates 102 are connected by a front connector rod 103, which is located at a side of the front deflector plates 102. The front connector rod 103 permits the front deflector plates 102 to pivot vertically in a synchronized manner.
Vertical rear deflector plates 104 are pivotally supported in the duct 101. The rear deflector plates 104 are connected by a rear connector rod 105. The rear connector rod 105 permits the rear deflector plates 104 to pivot horizontally in a synchronized manner.
A knob 106 is located on the center one of the front deflector plates 102. The knob 106 slides horizontally on the associated front deflector plate 102. One end of the knob 106 is coupled to the center one of the rear deflector plates 104. The one end moves along the associated plate 104. When the knob 106 is pivoted vertically, the front deflector plates 102 are synchronously pivoted by the front connector rod 103, which vertically changes the direction of air exiting the opening 101a of the duct. When the knob 106 is slid horizontally, the rear deflector plates 104 are synchronously pivoted by the rear connector rod 105, which horizontally changes the direction of the air exiting the opening 101a. 
The duct 101, the front and rear deflector plates 102, 104, the front and rear connector rods 103, 105 and the knob 106 are separately formed with resin. When assembling the transfer register 100, the front deflector plates 102 are pivotally installed in the duct 101. Then, the front connector rod 103 is attached to the front deflector plates 102. Thereafter, the rear deflector plates 104 are installed in the duct 101, and the rear connector rod 105 is attached to the rear deflector plates 104. Subsequently, the knob 106 is attached to the center one of the front deflector plates 103. One end of the knob 106 is engaged with the center one of the rear deflector plates 104. The transfer register 100 has a relatively large number of parts and the assembly is complicated. Accordingly, the cost is relatively high and the manufacture is troublesome.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a transfer register that reduces the number of parts and is easy to assemble.
To attain the above-mentioned object, the present invention provides a method including molding a set of deflector plates in a first mold with a first material, removing the deflector plates from the mold, placing the deflector plates in a second mold, molding a duct to the deflector plates in the second mold using a second material. The first material does not adhere to the second material. The molding includes forming an engaging rim in the duct for connecting the duct to another duct, and removing the deflector plates and the duct from the second mold. The deflector plates pivot with respect to the duct when the molding of the duct is finished.
The present invention also provides a register. The register has a first deflector plate and a second deflector plate. A first duct supports the first deflector plate such that the first deflector plate pivots with respect to the first duct about an axis. A second duct, which is separate from the first duct, supports the second deflector plate such that the second deflector plate pivots with respect to the second duct about an axis. The axis about which the first deflector plate pivots is perpendicular to the axis about which the second deflector plate pivots. The first duct is connected to the second duct such that the register is unitary.
Other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.